


Oshiete

by dorksen



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Tokyo Ghoul, 寄生獣 | Kiseiju | Parasyte
Genre: Ghoul!Tadashi, Gore and Violence, M/M, Parasite!Aunt Cass, Slight fluff?, The fire never happened, Tokyo Ghoul!Parasyte!AU, hidashi, i suck, i was bored, i'm not sure if should update this, i'm trash, the Infected Kagune AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorksen/pseuds/dorksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the truth just has to remain a lie. Hiro wishes he never knew. Things were better that way.</p><p>AU wherein Tadashi's a ghoul but Hiro doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oshiete

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Sen here with my very first BH6 fanfic as well as my first Ao3 fic and first BL fic(Is this even BL? orz). Forgive me for any errors you might see as I am only typing this in my phone.
> 
> I really wanted to post this on tumblr but with the hidashi hate war going on there, I'm afraid my blog might get deleted by some 'prissy princess' hidashi haters if they see it.
> 
> This 5k behemoth took a week to type. Whew! I practically bullshitted that last part tho. anyways, Tokyo Ghoul √A is so different from the original manga that it pissed me so much. Ugh. Meanwhile, Parasyte is getting boring and confusing but I'm not giving up on it!
> 
> I'm thinking of making an SnK AU next for BH6 but I'm not sure. After all, a SAO AU is pestering me as well.
> 
> Okay, enough rambling. I hope you guys enjoy this Tokyo Ghoul x Parasite AU aka the Infected Kagune AU I wrote for BH6!
> 
> Disclaimer: BH6, Tokyo Ghoul, Parasite and their characters do not belong to me. Only this fanfic does. Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Graphic mentions of gore and violence.  
> -Sen
> 
> here's my tumblr if anyone's interested (though it's mostly just reblogs):  
> armin-is-on-the-arlert.tumblr.com

" _–were found dead in an alleyway this morning. Reports state that the bodies have been viciously torn apart, with the faces mauled beyond recognition. It is still unknown whether the culprit was a ghoul, a parasite, or a team of both. Invest–"_

Hiro sighed as he turned the TV off, leaning back on the couch. It was the fifth killing this week, and the murders are getting dangerously close to San Fransokyo. Although there haven't been any murders in San Fransokyo, people are still on high alert, even if the ghouls and parasites there were fairly peaceful, as most of them have decided to set suicide spots as feeding places, so as to not attract unwanted attraction.

"Another killing?" Tadashi asked as he sat down beside Hiro on the couch. 

"Yeah, the murders are getting closer and closer that I can't even go bot-fighting without fearing that some monster will gobble me up." Hiro said jokingly. Tadashi, however took it seriously.

"You're still going bot-fighting?! Even after all these murders going on? Unbelievable." Tadashi yelled at him, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Chill, bro. I was just kidding. I haven't gone anywhere lately. Besides, there haven't been any bot-fights recently. Everyone's too scared to get ripped to shreds. Literally. Can't really go to a bot-fight when there's no one to fight." Hiro reassured.

"Well, you better. With all this danger lurking around, who knows what could happen to you!" Tadashi scolded.

"I get it, I get it. Yeesh, no need to repeat your lecture again and again." Hiro muttered that last part, although Tadashi still heard that. Tadashi let out an exasperated sigh as he leaned back on the couch.

"Your brother is right, though, Hiro. It is dangerous to be ouside alone, especially for a human like you." A voice called out from the kitchen. It was Gyu, Aunt Cass' parasite who had failed to take over her brain and instead took over her left forearm.

"Jesus fucking Christ, I get it, okay?! I'm not deaf, you don't have to repeat the same damn thing over and over again!" Hiro said, annoyed.

"Hiro, language." Tadashi reprimanded.

"Alright, you two, quit it. Dinner's almost done." Aunt Cass said as she prepared the plates. Tadashi suddenly stood up from his spot in the couch and made his way downstairs.

"Hey, Tadashi! Where'ya going?" Hiro called out after him.

"Just somewhere. I'll be back soon." Tadashi replied as he walked downstairs.

"Eh? Hey! It's dangerous outside, isn't it?! Where are you going? Wait!" Hiro got up from the couch to catch up with Tadashi, who already went out the door.

"Tch, hypocrite." Hiro muttered.

"Don't mind your brother, Hiro. He can take care of himself." Aunt Cass tried to reassure him as he sat down on the table.

"Yeah, right. As if he, a human, can survive outside this late at night." Hiro muttered.

* * *

Hiro was growing restless. No matter how much he tossed and turned on his bed, he still can't fall asleep. How can he? Tadashi was out there! He could be getting chased by some hungry parasites! Hiro shuddered at the thought. 'No! Don't think about that! Just remain calm. Tadashi will be home any minute now. He'll be fine. Aunt Cass said so right?' Hiro thought to himself. Come to think of it, Aunt Cass was pretty calm about it. A little too calm actually. Was she hiding something? Hiro looked at the clock. '10:49 p.m.' it said. Tadashi left at around 7:40. Where has he been these past 3 hours? 'That's it. I'm tired of waiting.' Hiro thought as he got up and grabbed his jacket. He opened the door quietly, so as not to make any noise, and tiptoed his way downstairs. Once he was out the door, he noticed that Tadashi didn't take his moped with him.

"This just made things a lot harder." Hiro whispered to himself. He then went in search of the elder Hamada. He shoved his hands into his pockets, slightly shivering at the cold. He honestly had no idea where to start looking so he just went to familiar streets and neighborhoods, the lingering feeling of fear and dread never leaving him as he walked.

* * *

 

Hiro cursed at the cold air of the night, the chill biting at his skin through his jacket. He had searched everywhere but he still couldn't find Tadashi. Okay, maybe not everywhere. He skipped the places Tadashi would definitely not go to like the red light district or the ghoul/parasite feeding grounds. Of course Tadashi wasn't stupid enough to go there.

 

Unless he did.

* * *

Ever since he found out that his parents were killed by ghouls, Hiro strove to one day avenge them. Aside from bot-fighting, studying ghouls was his focus. This was the one thing that Tadashi approved. He even gave Hiro a small quinque disguised as a Swiss Army knife for self-defense. The quinque was a small tentacle taken from a rinkaku. It was great for attacking despite its small size. 

* * *

Hiro didn't know which was worse: the red light district or the ghoul/parasite feeding grounds. Either way, he's fucked. If he goes anywhere in the red light district he might not make it out of there without getting lost or hunted down by some drunk pedo. The feeding grounds are another story. There's a chance that he won't encounter any ghouls or parasites and a chance that an entire group of them will chase him down. But hey, he might still live right?

 

Hiro pulled the swiss army knife out from his pocket, ready to release the hidden quinque just in case he does get attacked. He chose to search the feeding grounds first, despite the dangers that await him there. Besides, if he does get chased, he can just run back home and have Gyu protect him or something. Hiro put on his hood, ready to turn towards the alleyway. When he did turn, he saw a dead end and another alleyway intersecting with it. He quietly walked towards the left side of the alley, pressing his back aqainst the wall. He tiptoed closer and closer to the corner, but was halted by what he saw on the ground. Fresh blood splattered across the floor, as if something filled with it exploded, and is that...a finger?

Hiro had to cover his mouth with his free hand to prevent himself from throwing up. He could never tolerate seeing blood, even fake blood. Wait, if the blood was fresh, does that mean...?

Hiro's thoughts were cut off as he heard the sound of bones breaking and flesh ripping. Once again he had to prevent himself from puking as he clutched the knife in his hand. He looked up from his spot and saw something he somehow expected to see: the tip of an ukaku. This would only mean one thing: a ghoul is feeding. Hiro clutched the knife harder. It was his only way of surviving. Besides, the ghouls here don't kill, right? He took heavy breaths as he prepared to turn left at this corner and-

 

"T-Tadashi...?"

 

Tadashi stood there, blood dripping from his mouth and soaking his clothes. His sclera pitch black and his irises blood red, with red cracks marking the area around his eyes. On his back was his kagune: a colorful flaming ukaku.

"Hiro..." Tadashi breathed out in shock.

"Y-you're..." Hiro stuttered, releasing the quinque he had kept hidden.

"Hiro, I-I can explain." Tadashi tried to reason with Hiro, who just stepped back out of fear.

"N-no! S-st-stay away from me!" Hiro quivered.

"No, Hiro, please. Listen to me, I–"

"NO! Leave me alone, YOU MONSTER!" Hiro shouted before running away. Tadashi felt hurt, as he had been stabbed in the heart by a million knives at his brother words. Hiro had called him a monster.

"What do I do now?" He muttered, disgusted at himself. Suddenly, realization hit him hard as he realized that he had to run after Hiro. Hiro went the other way instead of back to where he came from so that means–

"He went to ghoul territory. SHIT! HIRO!!!" Tadashi cursed as he followed Hiro.

* * *

Tears stung Hiro's eyes as he ran away from Tadashi.

'Tadashi's a ghoul. Why didn't he tell me this sooner? He lied. He's a monster and a liar.' Hiro shouted in his head, pain, betrayal and fear all attacking him as he ran. It wasn't until he bumped into someone that he realized that he went to wrong way. He looked up at who he bumped into, ready to apologize when he saw a pair of black ghoul eyes staring back at him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The person–rather–ghoul he bumped into said menacingly.

"U-uh, sorry. I-I'll be going now." Hiro tried to apologize as he turned back but was halted when the ghoul grabbed him by his hoodie.

"What's the hurry, kid? Don't you want to have a little fun with me and my friends?" He said, snapping his fingers as other ghouls appeared in the dark. The way he said 'friends' sent a shiver down the boy's spine.

"A-are you g-going to k-kill m-me?" Hiro stuttered fearfully, fingers trembling as he readied his quinque.

"Kill you? Naw, we won't. Wouldn't wanna get our asses kicked by the CCG. Of course, that doesn't mean we can't have a free taste." The ghoul licked his lips, releasing his kagune: a bright blue bikaku wrapping around his right leg.

"Wh-WHAT?!" Hiro shrieked as he was thrown to the side. The other ghouls chuckled evilly, preparing to attack him.

"I bet you taste delicious." One of them said. Hiro shuddered. He fumbled with the knife in his hand, desperately trying not the scream in fear. Once he got a good grip on the knife, he flicked the side, revealing a bright red tentacle, pulsing. He stood up with confidence as the ghouls were struck with awe. His hands performed a whipping motion as he tested his weapon out. His fear was lifted when he saw the ghouls frozen in their spots.

"Like what you see?" He smirked cockily.

"You idiots! Don't just stand there! It's just a small quinque!" The ghoul from earlier shouted at them. The ghouls were snapped out of their daze and proceeded to attack Hiro. Hiro then started using his quinque as a whip, hitting any ghoul that comes into close contact with it. For once, Hiro felt powerful. However, his daze was cut short when a ghoul with a bikaku got a hold of his quinque and pulled it out of his grasp.

"Hmm, a tentacle from a rinkaku, huh." The ghoul, a teenage girl, said as she sniffed it. "Kamishiro.." She breathed out.

Meanwhile, Hiro was left defenseless. He braced himself for the impact before feeling a sharp pain on his side. Soon, pain erupted from everywhere in his body as he was attacked by the ghouls. They kicked, punched and slashed at him using their kagunes, each slash ripping flesh off of him. 'Tadashi...' Hiro felt that he was going to die. When he thought that he could no longer last, he heard a voice he wish he heard sooner.

"HIRO!!!" Tadashi ran towards him, pushing the ghouls out of the way as he went to shield Hiro.

"Tada..shi..." Hiro groaned in pain.

"Who's your little friend here, kid?" That ghoul said arrogantly.

Tadashi inspected the damage done to Hiro. No broken bones, but a lot of wounds and gashes and bruises formed on Hiro's skin. Hiro coughed up blood, his body becoming colder and colder.

"Hiro..." Tadashi whispered. Then, his ghoul eyes flashed with anger, his face showing no mercy to whoever did this to Hiro. He turned around to face the ghouls, his eyes burning with rage.

"You dare hurt Hiro. Now you'll pay." Tadashi bellowed before attacking the ghouls ever so swiftly. Of course, being an ukaku meant speed was his strength. However, he was not like most ukakus as he doesn't run out of stamina easily. When he thought the last of them was down, he went over to check on Hiro, only to be thrown aside by the ghoul who took Hiro's quinque away. The other ghoul then proceeded to slash at Tadashi using his bikaku. This caused Tadashi to choke on his own blood. As more blood gushed out from his wounds, Tadashi looked over towards Hiro, who had somehow healed in a short span of time.

"Hiro..." Tadashi choked out, reaching out an arm to Hiro. Hiro struggled to get up and help Tadashi. However, despite having been healed somehow, he was still unfit to move, and so he fell back down. Hiro held back a sob as he saw how beat up Tadashi was. Even as a ghoul, he still had a weakness.

"Nishiki nii-san, I have to tell you something." Hiro heard the teenage ghoul say. That ghoul, Nishiki, scoffed in reply.

"What is it, Hinami?"

"This quinque, it smells familiar."

"What do you mean?"

"I smell, Kane– Rize's scent here."

"You're saying that that thing is that bitch's kagune?"

"I guess..."

"Hey, you!" Hiro heard Nishiki shout out to him. "Where'dya get this quinque, huh?" Hiro didn't reply.

"Hey! Answer me! He–!"

"Nishiki! Enough!" A woman's voice was heard from above them. Hiro struggled to open his eyes. In front of of Nishiki stood a female ghoul with an ukaku.

"What did I tell you about attacking humans and/or ghouls?! Do you want those doves after us AGAIN because of you?!" The woman scolded him.

"Whatever, Touka. These punks were–" Nishiki tried to come up with an excuse.

"They didn't do anything, Nishiki. You should've let them be." Touka reprimanded. She then walked towards Tadashi and helped him stand up.

"N-no.." Hiro heard Tadashi cough out. "Help my brother... he's.. he's only human..."

"Hinami! Go help the other one!" Touka ordered. Hiro felt himself being lifted as he heard Hinami whisper, "I'm sorry." She then put his quinque back in his jacket pocket. He was surprised to find out that his wounds have healed in a way that he can somehow walk now without help.

"U-um, miss, I can walk now. Th-thank you." Hiro said to Hinami as he pulled himself out of her grasp.

"O-okay." Hinami replied, wondering how his wounds healed that fast. Hiro walked over to Touka, who seemed to be having difficulty carrying Tadashi.

"Um, Miss Touka..? I think I can carry my brother back." Hiro offered.

"A-are you sure? Even if you've healed partially, you're still injured you know." Touka asked, concerned.

"No, I'm fine. I can bear with it." Hiro said, swinging Tadashi's arm around his shoulder.

"Okay then. Be careful, though. His kagune and kakuhou are injured. He won't be able to hide the kagune for now." Touka warned.

"We will. Thank you." Hiro replied before walking off.

'Rize..? No, Kaneki..?' Touka thought as she went to give the members of the 20th ward an earful. 

* * *

Hiro flinched in pain as he struggled to carry his injured brother back home, despite the fact that his own leg is injured. He shrugged it off, reminding himself that Tadashi is in a lot more pain that him right now.

"Hiro..." He heard Tadashi whisper. "Don't push yourself... you're..just.....hu..man.." He trailed off.

"No, Tadashi. You're the one who shouldn't push yourself. Your injuries still haven't healed. Now shut up and let me help you." Hiro replied, concern evident in his voice.

"Hi...ro.. you're...in..injured...ju..st...let.. m..e....help...you.." Tadashi groaned, the loss of blood weakening him therefore making it difficult for him to speak properly. Hiro was pissed. Here he was, trying to help Tadashi, but the selfless idiot still tries to help others and ignore himself, despite the fact that he himself is terribly injured and weakened to the point that he is awfully close to passing out. Unbelievable!

"Just shut up already! You're dying, I'm not! I have the weird instant healing, you don't! You can't always put others needs before yours, Tadashi! Too much self-sacrifice won't help at all." Hiro shouted at Tadashi, tears threatening to spill any moment now. He can't let Tadashi die, not like this. 'He's too... precious to me.' Hiro thought to himself.

 

Hiro limped all the way back, never letting Tadashi's weight hinder him as he struggled to get back. By the time they arrived at the front door, Tadashi was already close to fainting. His injuries have healed a bit, but the amount of blood he lost rendered him unable to stand on his own. Hiro hurriedly opened the door, screaming Aunt Cass' name the moment he got in. Soon, footsteps were heard as Aunt Cass ran down the stairs with Mochi in tow.

"Oh my God! Tadashi! Hiro! What happened?!" Aunt Cass cried out, rushing down to help Tadashi and Hiro. Once they had settled in the kitchen, Aunt Cass immediately went to get the first aid kit. Tadashi just HAD to leave Baymax in his lab tonight. Hiro clutched his side in pain, forgetting that he had been wounded there. He quickly removed his bloodied hoodie and shirt, wincing at the blood that had been soaked up. He turned to Tadashi, who looked so pale at the amount of blood he lost. Aunt Cass then proceeded to patch the boys up, starting with Tadashi since his reqenerative abilities were slower than an average ghoul's. Gyu also helped, focusing on Hiro's remaining injuries. Hiro's healing rate was incredible, faster than an average human's. Gyu made a mental note to ask about that later. Once Gyu was finished bandaging Hiro up, Hiro looked up and faced Aunt Cass.

"Aunt Cass..?"

"Yes, Hiro?" Aunt Cass replied. not even looking up to face Hiro as she continued to tend to Tadashi.

"Why didn't you tell me that Tadashi was a ghoul?" Hiro asked. Aunt Cass froze and even Tadashi seemed to flinch at the younger Hamada's words.

"Th-that's.." Aunt Cass struggled to find the right words. "That's because..."

"It was for your own good, Hiro." Tadashi answered for her.

"Tadashi, you shouldn't talk much. You're still recovering." Aunt Cass softly scolded.

"What? I don't get you. How is keeping this a secret from me for my own good?" Hiro asked, confused. Aubt Cass sighed.

"We'll talk about this later, Hiro." Aunt Cass replied, exasperated.

"Cass, I believe your nephew deserves to know. I, too, want find out." Gyu interfered. Aunt Cass sighed again, tying up the last bandage on Tadashi as she prepared to put the first aid kit away.

"Very well, then. If you insist." Aunt Cass said.

"Aunt Cass...let me explain to Hiro. You go and sleep." Tadashi spoke up, his voice hoarse.

"No, Tadashi. I'll explain. Besides, there are some things you need to know as well." Aunt Cass sat down on the couch and faced the two brothers, exhaustion evident in her face. She took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Tadashi, Hiro, the truth is, your parents weren't killed by ghouls. It was the CCG that killed them." Hiro and Tadashi gasped.

"What?" They both said in unison as Aunt Cass nodded.

"Your mother was wrongly accused of murdering a yakuza group. And your father was accused of helping her. Both of them feared for your lives and hid you away. They gave you to me, since I was human and I was the least likely to be suspected. Life was okay back then. Then one day, I was suddenly informed that your parents died. Of course, I didn't know what to tell you, especially Hiro since you were only three that time. Not to mention that Tadashi still had no control over his ghoul abilities." Aunt Cass continued.

"Okay, that explains what happened to mom and dad. But it still doesn't answer my question on why you kept Tadashi's true nature a secret from me." Hiro said, leaning back on the chair.

"That was Tadashi's personal choice. He was afraid that.." Aunt Cass looked up at Tadashi, who only shook his head lightly in reply. She then sighed in return. "...He'll be the one to explain. If it's okay with you boys, I'll be going to sleep now. Good night." Aunt Cass yawning as she walked back to her room.

"G'night, Aunt Cass." The boys said together, suppressing a yawn of their own.

"So," Hiro turned to face Tadashi. "Aunt Cass said you'll explain so explain." He said, crossing his arms.

"Like I said, it was for your own good. Mom said that I had to protect you no matter what." Tadashi began, sighing.

"And?" Hiro cocked an eyebrow.

"And then I realized that if I told you about who –or rather– what I am, then there's a chance that..." Tadashi trailed off.

"That..?"

"That one day, I might eat you." Tadashi looked up at Hiro, who was struck with a dumbfounded expression.

"Wh-what?" Hiro choked on his own saliva. Tadashi hung his head low. "What are you talking about, Tadashi? That's ridiculous." Hiro chuckled nervously.

"Hiro, I'm serious." Tadashi spat out.

"Tadashi." Hiro said, his tone turning serious. "You won't. I know you won't eat me."

"Hiro, one day, my hunger might take over me and..I won't be able to control myself. If I see you... I might just.." Tadashi groaned, his face full of fear.

"Tadashi, I won't let you become the monster you think you are, because you're not." Hiro placed a comforting hand on Tadashi's shoulder, not even minding the blood. "Your kagune's pretty cool by the way." Hiro noted. Tadashi looked up at Hiro, placing a hand over Hiro's. Hiro looked at Tadashi's face, noticed how his irises still contain a hint of hazelnut brown in them, how the cracks near his eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of the room, how the dried blood on his cheeks made it seem like he cried tears of blood, how his lips were parted only by the slightest bit, as if inviting Hiro for a kiss. Wait, what? Okay Hiro, what the fuck did you just think of? Erase that right now. Your mind is sick as fuck. Okay, where was he? Oh right, lips.

Only when Hiro finished his mental war that he realized that Tadashi was staring at him as well. Hiro had to fight back a blush. Holy fuck, those ghoul eyes made Tadashi a thousand times hotter, though. 'As if Tadashi wasn't hot enough. Ugh, I am sick and twisted. Great, I just thought of kissing my brother and even said he was hot. That's fucking perfect. Great job, Hiro, you have the hots for your own brother.' Hiro mentally kicked himself. Hiro then suddenly felt himself lean forward, his eyes lidding half-closed. It took Hiro a second to register what was happening: he was about to kiss Tadashi.

 

HOLDONWHATTHESHITHOWTHEFUCKWHYWHATQASFBDGBYJDHVG–

 

It didn't take long for Hiro to realize that Tadashi was doing the same thing as well.

 

What.

 

The continued to lean towards each other, their faces mere inches away. Their lips were so close, just a little bit more and–

 

Meow.

 

WHAT THE FUCK MOCHI

 

Hiro had never been so tempted to kill that damned cat.

 

The two brothers snapped out of their lust-filled daze, quickly turning away from each other as they tried their best to hide their blushes.

"Uhh, that was um.." Hiro coughed nervously.

"Awkward..?" Tadashi finished for him.

"Y-yeah.. Just pretend that never happened." Hiro sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "W-we should sleep."

"Yeah.." Tadashi softly replied, mumbling a few incoherent words that Hiro couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Hiro asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"You need any help climbing those stairs?" Hiro offered.

"Nah, I think I can handle it. My injuries have partially healed anyway." Tadashi reassured.

"Oh, okay then. But don't push yourself, okay?" Hiro reminded.

"Yes, got it." Tadashi said as he stood up. Thankfully, his kagune had healed somewhat so he was able to hide it. Well he was about to, until Hiro prevented him from doing so.

"D-don't! I.. like seeing your kagune.." Hiro trailed off.

"Hiro, my ukaku is too wide for our doorway. I won't be able to get in. If you want to see my kagune, you'll have to wait until we get up." Tadashi said with a light chuckle.

"Fine.." Hiro muttered, desperately trying not to blush in embarassment.

Once they arrived in their room, Hiro collapsed on his bed, loving the feeling of his fluffy bed sheets. Tadashi just let out a low chuckle, settling in his side of the room.

"So, you still want to see my kagune?" Tadashi asked.

"Mmmm hmmf" Hiro replied, his voice muffled by the pillow he put in his face.

"Well, get up then. Besides, this isn't my entire kagune."

"What?" Hiro quickly sat up, his face showing curiosity and fascination.

"I'll show you." Tadashi then revealed his ukaku, the colorful, seemingly flaming wings giving off a dim glow. He then stretched his right arm up, forming a fist then opening it again. Suddenly, something appeared from his back, on top of where his ukaku's kakuhou was placed. It was a sleek black koukaku that wrapped itself around his arm. It continued wrapping around until suddenly, a blade emerged from the within the kagune. Hiro gaped at it, standing up and teaching out to touch the side of the pitch black blade.

"Whoa..." Hiro breathed out.

"You like it?"

"It's so... cool." Hiro looked up only to find Tadashi staring at him. Again. 'Goddammit Tadashi, stop staring. I can't let you see me blush.' Hiro wanted to say but decided against it.

"Wh-what is it Tadashi?" Hiro stammered.

"A while ago.. while you were shouting at me for being too selfless, I saw something." Tadashi replied in a low whisper. Okay, not what Hiro was expecting.

"Huh?"

"Your eyes. Specifically your irises. They suddenly turned red while you shouted at me." Tadashi elaborated. Goddamn that was straightforward.

"..Maybe it's just the light. You know how lighting affects stuff right?" Okay, Hiro just sputtered utter bullshit at this point. 'Lighting affecting your surroundings so your irises looked red instead of brown? I don't think so.' Hiro thought.

"Hiro, I know that you know what I'm talking about." Tadashi said, his tone growing serious. Tch. Hiro wasn't stupid. Of course he knew. He just didn't want to accept it.

"You're saying that I'm a ghoul?" Hiro mumbled.

"Partially, at least. It would make sense since I'm not fully ghoul." Tadashi said matter-of-factly.

"You're...not fully ghoul?"

"I can still eat human food you know." Tadashi shrugged.

"Well that explains my weird healing abilities." Hiro said, sitting back down on his bed.

"I'm surprised you're not freaking out." Tadashi let out a light chuckle as he hid his entire kagune and sat down on his bed as well.

"It's pretty cool though. Being part ghoul and all." Hiro noted, lying down on his bed.

"At least you don't have to eat humans." Tadashi muttered,

"Wait, you still have to eat humans? I thought you can eat human food?" Hiro quickly sat up, pulling on the divider.

"Human food can't exactly satisfy ghoul hunger."

"Oh."

"Anyways, let's talk more tomorrow. It's almost 1 am anyway." Tadashi said, closing the divider.

"Sure. Good night." Hiro replied, pulling on the covers.

* * *

After a few minutes of tossing and turning, Hiro jolted up. He couldn't sleep for some odd reason, despite the exhaustion he felt. He didn't want to wake Tadashi up, but he had to solve this problem or else hello zombie Hiro in the morning.

"Tadashi...?" Hiro whispered quietly. Of course Tadashi didn't hear that. Hiro sighed lightly, standing up and opening the divider that separated their room. Tadashi lay there, fast asleep. Hiro walked up to Tadashi's bed, grimacing at his brother's bloody bandages. Hiro slid his hand through Tadashi's arm, careful not to wake him up. Hiro sighed again, sitting down on the edge of Tadashi's bed. He gently ran a hand through Tadashi's hair, the older Hamada shifting ever so slightly. Hiro looked at his brother's chapped lips again, remembering the near-kiss incident earlier. Hiro mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't be feeling this way. Tadashi was his brother, and having these kinds of feelings wasn't socially acceptable. 'But that doesn't mean I can't have one kiss.' a voice in his head said. What?! No. Nonononono. The voice in his head must be high. He can't kiss Tadashi! It's not right! Suddenly, Hiro found himself leaning in again. Before he knew it, his face was inches away from Tadashi's. 'Not again.' Hiro mentally groaned. He desperately tried to pull away but didn't find the strength to do so.

'Are you really sure you don't want it?' the voice in his head said slyly. 

'Wh-what? Of course, I'm sure! This is wrong. I can't do this.' Hiro mentally shouted back.

'Are you really really sure?' the voice in his head retorted.

'Yes! I.. I shouldn't do this... Tadashi... h-he...' Hiro struggled to find the words.

'But Tadashi wouldn't know, would he?'

'B-but.. ah, fuck it.'

Hiri sighed and let temptation take him over, just this once. He leaned in a bit more and was so close. So close to kissing him.

 

Until Tadashi's eyes snapped open and freaked the soul out of Hiro. It took Hiro all his willpower not to scream in shock and to instead yelp lightly and fall on the floor. Tadashi got up, and sat on the edge of his bed, helping Hiro to stand up. Hiro jerked his hand away from Tadashi, blushing madly.

"J-just f-forg-get wh-whatever ju-ju-just hap-ppened, a-alright?" Hiro stammered, the blush never leaving his cheeks. Tadashi merely chuckled.

"Which is?"

"Th-the thing. Y-you know, the th-thing I did just earlier." Hiro turned away, turning redder and redder.

"What were you trying to do exactly?" Tadashi smiled lightly.

"I w-wasn't trying to kiss you or anything, if that was what you were thinking!" Hiro shook his hands in front of him in defense. 'Liar liar pants on fire' the voice inside his head teased.

"You were trying to kiss me, Hiro?"

"N-no I wasn't!" Hiro kept denying.

"Really?" Tadashi asked in a deadpan voice.

"Really! I wasn't!" Hiro said, his blush slightly fading. Tadashi gave him a long hard stare before shrugging.

"Okay. What were you trying to do then?"

"Uhh...." Shit! Hiro did not think this through. "He struggled to find the perfect excuse but failed miserably. Hiro looked up at Tadashi, who was smirking at him.

"Liar." Was all Tadashi said before grabbing Hiro's arm, pulled the young boy towards him and kissed him. Gently.

 

Meanwhile in Hiro's mind:

 

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

SXUHEVGSGWXBWHATDCEIDKSBHOWZJDIEBSWHYDHDSBDIDD H O L Y S H I T

 

Back to the story.

 

Hiro couldn't move. He couldn't make sense of what was going on. All he knew was that Tadashi just suddenly kissed him out of nowhere. He never felt so fulfilled his entire life. It took him a split second to realize that he should kiss back. Hiro closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Tadashi's neck, pressing his body towards him. After what seemed like centuries of kissing, Tadashi pulled back. Hiro whimpered at the loss of contact, until he realized what they just did. Hiro gasped and covered his mouth with his hands, apologizing profusely to Tadashi, who only smiled in return. He kissed the top of Hiro's head, making the teen pause momentarily.

"We'll talk in the morning." Tadashi whispered in his ear before giving him a light peck. Hiro stood there, dumbfounded. Tadashi walked back to his bed and closed the divider. Hiro snapped out of his daze and laid back down on his bed, sleep slowly consuming him. He was so thankful the Mochi wasn't there to ruin his fun this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ghoul- ghouls are a carnivorous and cannibalistic species that is only able to feed on humans and other ghouls. They are as close to humans as possible: They normally have the same physical appearance and intelligence as a human with the exception of diet, mentality and inner biology.
> 
> Kagune- A kagune is a ghoul's predatory organ and functions as their weapon and claws. It is usually as red as blood and flexible like the flow of water, but firm and sturdy. When released, a ghoul's physique is strengthened, they are more resilient and their mobility heightens. A kagune is composed of Rc cells, which flow just like blood, can become as solid as teeth and can be described as "liquid muscles". The Rc cells are released from a kakuhou piercing the skin, and the released Rc cells form the kagune. A kagune can be repeatedly hardened and softened at will by the ghoul.
> 
> Ukaku- an ukaku kagune is spread out like feathers and is released from the shoulder area. The kagune is lightweight and can be used to deliver high-speed attacks against an adversary. The kagune is suited both for short-distance and long-distance attacks. Altogether, ukaku-type ghouls have a high chance to end the battle after a short time. However, releasing the Rc cells extremely decreases stamina. Thus, ukaku-type users lack endurance and are at a disadvantage if the battle drags on for a long time.
> 
> Koukaku- a koukaku is metallic and released below the shoulder blade. This is achieved by a high density of Rc cells. It is heavy and extremely robust. Of all the kagunes, they have the greatest sturdiness and are especially suited for defense. Normally, they are generally shaped into armors or shields. But on the offense, they can be shaped like melee weapons such as drills, hammers or blades. Due to its high weight, a koukaku's speed is inferior to all other kagunes and the kagune is hard to wield.
> 
> Rinkaku- a rinkaku has an appearance similar to scaled tentacles and is released at the back around the waist. A rinkaku has powerful regenerative abilities and its peculiar appearance and structure yield a superior striking power. A rinkaku excels in brute strength.
> 
> This type's regenerative power is a result of the Rc cells easily binding together. Their Rc cells are more similar to liquids. However, this means that the binding force among the Rc cells must be weak, therefore making the kagune very brittle.
> 
> Bikaku- a bikaku typically has a tail-like appearance and is released around the tail-bone/coccyx. It is good for medium-distance attacks and has decent offense, defense and speed. Thus, they have no notable strengths or weaknesses like the kagune based on other Rc types, meaning the kagune itself is treated as a surprise "trump card."
> 
> Parasite/Parasyte- Parasites are alien creatures who sustain themselves on the blood of an other organism. They sustain themselves by occupying the body of a host, entering through the ears or nose to take control and devour their brain. They can enter through any other part of the body. Their origin and purpose is enigmatic; whether they came from Earth or outer space is unknown. What is certain is most follow the directive to devour humanity.
> 
> After taking control of the brain of a human or an animal, parasites develop the instinct to kill and devour other members of their host species: parasites living in humans must consume other humans, while parasites occupying dogs must consume other dogs. Parasites are also only capable of occupying bodies of their first host species, and in humans, they must be of the same gender of their host.
> 
> All parasites have the ability to morph into many different sizes and shapes, and can become elastic or hardened into a form stronger than steel. Their ability to morph is most often used to blend in with human society (though their empty gaze and lack of empathy can distinguish them to certain humans), or fight humans or other parasites. Parasite-occupied bodies possess physical capabilities that are exponentially greater than their host's.
> 
> All information taken from the Tokyo Ghoul and Parasyte wikias.
> 
> Also, I drew art for this fanfic in my tumblr so go check it out!
> 
> Forgive me for any OoC-ness of any of the characters here as I had to alter their personalities to fit the storyline.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Take it easy on the comments though. Hate is never acceptable. Constructive criticism is welcome as long as you're not mean about them! ^_^°
> 
> -Sen


End file.
